During the development of an application, extensive feedback is exchanged between application design and development platforms, implemented using computing devices, to verify that the final application corresponds to its intended design. However, design platforms operate using file formats that are incompatible with development platforms, and vice versa. For instance, a vector-based design file may be used by an application design platform to illustrate a desired layout of various design elements to be displayed by an application user interface. Each element is defined by a set of display properties that describe how a display element is to be presented, such as an origin location, a size, an element type, an element opacity, and so on.
Conventional application development platforms are unable to import design files and determine the specific display properties associated with each display element. As such, conventional approaches to developing applications require a design file to specifically articulate each desired display property for every object in an application. However, these conventional approaches are susceptible to error, as an application development platform is unable to verify that display properties are accurately translated from a design platform. Accordingly, a final application build may result in objects having different display properties than their intended design. Thus, conventional approaches for identifying design discrepancies in application displays remain unreliable and inefficient.